DxD, Stars that shine in the Morning
by AbyssEater
Summary: Two brothers, both with a gift and a fate already set in stone. They're rivals for the race to the top. To be the strongest, without a match except maybe the other. It looks nice on paper, but reality is fickle, for even drops of water can send ripples through an ocean and change the course. They just hope it won't affect them any time soon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

''...Haaah.. W-we can't s..stop. Just.. just a little longer nii-san.''

They continued as they ran like their lives depended on it, both struggling to keep on their feet as their legs threatened to give out from underneath them.

Small glimpses of their forms could be seen as streaks of moonlight managed to reach through the thick canopy above them, revealing that the two were mere boys.

They were similar in appearance. Both looked to be around eleven or twelve years old, had golden colored eyes and silver hair though it was worthy to note that one of them had a few red streaks running through his.

Suddenly and without a warning the silver haired boy fell to his knees, making the other one halt in his steps. ''Vali!'' He cried out is shock before he attempted to get him back to his feet.

''Naruto-nii, my legs… they hurt.'' Vali groaned out, wincing as he was pulled back up as tears began to form in the corner of his eyes.

Looking around them Naruto frowned before turning back to his brother. ''C'mon Vali, just a little further and we'll be safe.'' He pleaded as he put his arm around his shoulder to help support him.

''AAAH!'' Vali couldn't help but cry out the moment he took a single step, feeling like molten lava was being poured over his legs.

Acting quickly, a red colored gauntlet with a green jewel materialized over his forearm as he clenched his fist. ''Ddraig?'' He called with urgency.

'' **Yes partner?''** A voice that originated from the Gauntlet was heard.

''I'm going to need your help. Vali and I.. We, we managed to escape and are currently on the run. Something is wrong with him currently and i need your help.''

'' **Understood.''** The jewel on the gauntlet glowed as a sign of understanding.

 **[Boost!]** The sound originated from the gauntlet and Naruto quickly felt his power double. **[Boost!]** Once more his power doubled, now it was four time as much as his before and more than enough for what he was about to do.

''Hold on nii-san.'' Naruto told Vali as he helped him get on his back. Once secured Naruto took off. His form was all but a blur in the night. He didn't know how long he ran but he just did. He ran and ran even as his legs felt like they were on fire he didn't give up as he knew this was as good as a chance they were going to get on being free.

Finally after an unknown amount of time even his stamina had limits and he crashed into the ground, ending up with a face full of grass and dirt. Groaning he moved Vali from his back before he himself rolled onto his back.

He stared up at the star filled sky as his chest heaved with each breath he took. Glancing at his brother showed he was little better off than he currently was which was understandable given that he had spent a good amount of time carrying him.

Turning his attention back towards the sky, he briefly caught sight of something flying across his vision but it was so quick he wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not.

''Nii-san, are we safe?''

''I.. i think so Vali. I didn't sense anyone following us though admittedly i was more focused on making it as far as i could.''

The two brothers laid there for some time. Neither fully realizing that they were finally free from the torment they have suffered at their father's hand.

His breathing calmed and so did his heartbeat before he slowly rose to his feet, Vali doing the same next to him.

''You alright?'' A nod came from Vali as the two stood side by side. ''Let's continue then. We should find something, a village or city soon i hope.'' Sharing a smile with his brother the two began to walk, a noticeable limp was present in Vali's steps as Naruto made sure to keep an eye on him while they moved.

* * *

It took them an hour or three, Naruto estimated for how long they walked until they spotted a city.

Throughout this they didn't let their guard down a single moment incase their father would still be looking at him. He needed to be only a small percentage like their grandfather and he would have no qualms about causing destruction to get the two of them back.

Despite that they let out a soft sigh in relief when he didn't show up as they were too weak to fight back and didn't even want to imagine what sort of punishment they would be given.

Their stomachs then growled, making them look at each other before they both searched their pockets. Smiling, both retrieved their hands with a few bills in it, enough to get something to eat at least it should be.

* * *

Minutes later the two boys were seen seated at a table with a plate of food in front of them.

The two had garnered some attention both for their hair as well as that they were two ten year olds that entered a restaurant, alone. Neither Vali or Naruto paid attention to them however, both busy filling their stomach with food.

Unknown to both of them however, a pair of violet eyes too was looking at the two of them with thinly veiled interest.

He had arrived here after one of his men that he had stationed here reported the arrival of two higher than normal energy signatures. It only took a minute or two before pinpointing the energy from inside the building he was currently in.

He was surprised when his gaze landed on young boys, both with silver hair that reminded him of a certain Devil. The fact that he could sense traces of demonic energy coming from both of the boys only added up to his suspicion.

However, he was confused as up close he could sense small traces of draconic energy coming from both of them. They weren't hybrids, or at least not in the way he was thinking of. A Sacred Gear was more likely which would make them a Devil/Human hybrid born from a human mother and a Devil father.

Seeing the two boys there he wondered why they were alone as he spotted their dirty clothes. Perhaps they ran away? It wasn't completely impossible especially if they had that blood in them which made them related to _him_. That man was cruel on a whole different level and would even kill his own son if he felt like it.

With those two being hybrids with Sacred Gears he could only image what kinds of pain they must've suffered.

As the two boys finished with their food he stood up before making his way over to them.

''Put it on my tab.'' He interrupted, not only getting the attention of the waitress but also both boys. He caught them both freeze and put their guard up while the waitress nodded and told him she'd bring his the tab soon before leaving.

Once she left he sat down next to the silver haired boy who moved to sit next to who he assumed was his brother.

''W-what do you want?'' The boy with red streaks through his silver hair asked with a slight stutter as he saw his fingers twitch.

Naruto swallowed nervously as he watched the man who was sitting opposite of him. Ddraig had told him who he was and that he should keep his guard up but don't even try to fight him as he would be defeated in seconds in his current level.

He assumed Vali had received the same information from his Sacred Gear as they cautiously watched the man.

''Calm down,'' He raised his hands. ''I saw you two and got curious. I'm Azazel.'' He introduced himself before gesturing for them to do the same.

''Naruto.''

''Vali.''

They introduced themselves without adding their last name.

''Aren't you two forgetting something? A last name perhaps?'' The two brothers shared a look before gazing back at the man who hummed. ''I see. Well then little Lucifers, what are two boys doing here all alone?'' They didn't answer but Azazel saw them jerk a bit when he mentioned their last name and sighed. ''Look, it's obvious something must've happened that causes two boys with blood of Lucifer himself to be here, eating alone at this time.''

''...We ran from home.'' Naruto spoke up after a moment of silence.

''Oh? What could cause a Devil with Lucifer's blood and a Sacred Gear to run away from home.'' Azazel questioned before he saw them both flich at the mention of their Sacred Gear.

''Father is afraid.'' Vali mumbled with Naruto nodding. ''He didn't like that we had a Sacred Gear and combined with our ties to Lucifer he's afraid of our potential that might be more than his own.''

''Grandfather told him to bully us. Mother tried to help but couldn't. She was too weak but we don't blame her. We managed to run away with the help of our Sacred Gear and now we are here.''

''I see.'' Azazel commented upon hearing their story. It seems like his earlier guess was correct and that they did in fact suffer abuse. And while he might be a massive pervert of a man even he didn't endorse abuse of children, be they Devil or otherwise.

However, he was currently presented with a once in a lifetime opportunity. ''Would you two like to come with me? I'm sure you know who i am but i can take you in. Even train you in your Sacred Gear once i figure out which both of you have.'' His offer was favorable to both of them. He knew they wouldn't go back and they'd have to live on the streets otherwise. For him he would gain two Hybrids that were descendants of Lucifer. Even if their Sacred Gears weren't of much use their potential was already higher than most Devils their age purely due to their blood.

''We already know our Sacred Gear.'' Vali told him making the man raise an eyebrow as it was rather unusual for someone that young to be aware.

''Yeah, we met them once when we were unconscious due to..'' He didn't finish but it was more than clear. Still, Azazel was intrigued as Naruto implied their Sacred Gear was one with a soul.

Then it hit him.

Could it be? Azazel wondered as he looked at the two. Two brothers, both of them having a Sacred Gear that's draconic in nature with a soul sealed into it. The chances of that happening seemed impossible but it might just be the case right here.

''What uh, what is its name then?'' He asked them and he could barely keep his anticipation from leaking into his voice.

''Ddraig said it was Boosted Gear.'' Naruto said with Vali following him right after.

''Albion told me mine is called Divine Dividing.''

And just like that Azazel had hit the jackpot. There was no way he was going to leave here without those two. If anyone else would come across them and found out they would end up being hunted as their potential was almost unlimited. Now he could somewhat see why their father would be afraid of them.

A Longinus Sacred Gear combined with blood of the original Morning Star… If properly taught he might be looking at contenders for Strongest Red and White Dragon Emperor in a couple of years.

They just needed someone to guide them. Someone with knowledge of how their Sacred Gear worked in order to get the most out of it and he doubted there was anyone better than him.

True, there was the current Beelzebub who was hailed as a genius but his field of expertise lay more in general technology. In comparison, Sacred Gears might as well be some alien tech. He on the other hand was somewhat obsessed with them to the point that he had even started creating artificial ones.

There was a saying in the supernatural that both Azazel and Beelzebub should be kept away from each other for not even they were ready to face whatever machinations the two would be able to come up with.

''So what do you two say? You wish to come with me to Grigori? You'll be offered protection, a bed and training by none other than myself.''

Naruto and Vali exchanged glances before each of them contacted their Sacred Gear.

'Ddraig, you there? Should we accept?'

' **I say go for it. He wasn't lying when he said people would be interested in you two, some with intentions that are less than savory. Beside that Azazel is one of the most knowledgeable when it comes to Sacred Gears so if anyone can help you reach your potential it is him.'**

'Alright, thanks.' He broke contact with the Dragon and leaned near Vali's ear before whispering. ''What did he say? Ddraig told me to accept.''

''Same,'' Vali returned just as softly. ''Albion said that he is our best choice if we want to get stronger.''

''So we accept?'' Vali nodded and the two faced Azazel who looked at them with patience.

''After discussing this we accept your offer.'' A pleased smile formed on the Fallen Angel's face as they spoke those words and he clasped his hands together.

''Excellent. Let me finish paying before we'll head out to Grigori.''

* * *

Minutes later the trio were outside before walking towards a less busy area so they could fly without being seen. Entering a rather dirty looking alley they stopped as Azazel turned to the two boys as twelve wings, each black as the night grew out of his back.

Both boys stared at the wings for a few seconds before shaking out of their trance and making their own wings appear.

''Albion.'' Vali spoke as blue fluorescent wings formed behind him as he used his Sacred Gear opposed to his own Devil wings. Azazel stared at his wings for a moment before shifting towards the boy next to him who nodded as he understood.

 _Swoosh_

Black wings like those from a bat grew on Naruto's back. However, unlike most Devils instead of a single pair Naruto had eight. It signified him having the blood of Lucifer flowing through him as only those of his line had more than one pair of wings no matter the power. Azazel had no doubt that Vali too had the same wing count but prefered those of his Sacred Gear.

''Mhm, interesting to see how much like the original Lucifer those wings are. Only he had twelve whereas you have eight. Nevertheless, i assume you know how to use those so just keep up.'' With that said Azazel took off, a gust of wind could be felt due to the speed he used.

The two brothers shared a smile before following after him, they too leaving a gust of wind behind as they shot up into the night.

* * *

It was unknown how long they followed after Azazel before they reached their destination but it didn't felt too long.

''This is Grigori?'' Naruto commented as his feet made contact with the ground and he called back his wings. ''I always thought it was in the Underworld. At least that is what we were told.''

Azazel chuckled lightly as he looked at the two boys behind him. ''Well, you aren't wrong per se. This is the headquarters we have in the human world. A majority of us Fallen are stationed in the Underworld however, mainly those with one or two pairs of wings.''

They followed Azazel as he led them to their destination. As they walked glances were sent their way. It was understandable of course. After all, the two doubted it happened often that they would see their leader being followed by two young boys.

''Azazel? Who is this?'' A middle-aged, gruff looking man spoke up as they entered a specific building. One didn't need to be some sort of genius to know that this building in specific was much more important compared to all the other. Both due it looking more like some kind of bunker and that it had all sorts of guards around it.

''Baraqiel, where's Shemhazai? I have something i need to talk with you two about.''

''Shemhazai? He should be back soon as he went to check up on something. The thing you want to talk about has something to do with those two, i suppose?''

''Correct, these two are Vali,'' He pointed at the silver haired boy before moving to the one with red streaks in his hair. ''And Naruto. They'll be joining us starting from now on. I'll explain why when Shemhazai gets here but if you focus on either of them you'll have somewhat of an idea.''

Baraqiel was satisfied with what Azazel told him for now and did what he asked as he focused on the two boys. Quickly he understood as he could sense demonic energy coming from both of them and there was something else there as well. It was hidden quite well and unfortunately his sensing skill wasn't as good as Azazel so he was left wondering what it is he sensed.

Next a knock was heard on the door before it was opened and in walked a beautiful purple haired woman clad in somewhat revealing outfit. ''Azazel-sama, i see you're back.'' Her eyes then landed on the two boys standing next to him and before either knew it she had moved and was embracing either of them with an arm. ''Who are these cuties?'' She asked as either boy attempted to wiggle out of her hold.

''Penemue, these are Naruto and Vali. Vali is the one on your left with Naruto on your right.''

''Oooh, such pretty hair you two have!'' She cooed as she pushed them back a tad bit, revealing the flushed faces either boy wore while at the same time glaring at her. Their glares did nothing however as she continued to fawn over both boys.

''Penemue.'' The firm voice of her superior did make her pause in what she was doing and look at him. ''Please direct these two to one of the rooms we have available and keep an eye on them if you can.'' The latter was said with a wink as both boys gulped.

Penemue's eyes lit up before she dragged them away by their hands, ignoring their struggles as the hold she had on them was too strong.

''You know, if i wasn't aware of you bringing them here i'd assume you had a grudge against them, sending them to Penemue like that.'' Baraqiel told his friend and superior who just smiled.

''It's payback for having paid for their dinner.''

* * *

''Finally… annoying woman.'' Naruto grumbled as Penemue left the room after messing with his and Vali's hair.

Vali nodded his head in agreement with his brother as he tried to comb it back into its previous style with his hands as he sat onto one of the beds that were present. ''Nii-san, you think we made the right choice?'' He asked Naruto who was now actually taking some time to take in the room they had been assigned to.

''It is. If we're going to defeat our father, our grandfather we need to become stronger. Our potential as others have said is huge, largely due to the gift we each have. It's true that due to me having Boosted Gear and you Divine Dividing we are fated to fight i think we can put that to the side for now. I'm sure both Ddraig and Albion could agree it would be more interested after we are both much stronger.'' Naruto could hear Ddraig agree from inside of him and was sure Vali was experiencing the same with Albion. ''So for now we'll just train until we're strong enough so we can kill both father and grandfather and this is the easiest way to do so.''

As he finished speaking Vali's Sacred Gear made itself known as it formed on his back but with the wings not active. **''He's right partner. It wouldn't satisfy me knowing we would defeat the host of my rival if he's not at his strongest.''**

'' **Hmph!''** A scoff was heard this time coming from Naruto as the Boosted Gear formed on his arm. **''Cocky aren't you? If i remember correct my host killed yours last time.''**

'' **Lies!''** Albion raged. **''It was clearly a tie!''**

'' **Sure… if it makes you feel any better.''**

Vali and Naruto stared at another, each with a deadpan expression as they listened to their Sacred Gear argue with another. At once both nodded as they recalled either of them and stopping their bickering.

They each laid down onto their respective beds and stared up at the ceiling. They were much more tired than either realized as everything that happened today finally caught up with them.

And so, it was only a matter of time as both of them doze off.

* * *

The following morning they were woken up by a knock on the door.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open slowly as he let out a groan while turning on his side. He glanced over to his brother to see him covering his face with a pillow and let out another groan, especially as once more the sound of knocking let itself heard.

With much trouble Naruto managed to get to his feet and he dragged himself over to the door before opening it. ''..Yeah?'' He muttered half asleep only to be met with Penemue, or rather her chest which was on the same level as his eyes.

Slowly he moved his gaze upwards and met her own eyes which looked at him with amusement visible. ''Good, you're awake. Azazel requested me to get you and Vali.''

Naruto shifted his eyes at his still sleeping brother and created a small magic circle above him out of which a stream of water fell, right on top of him.

''Eee!'' They both heard as Vali threw his pillow to the side and jumped to his feet. His eyes darted around before landing on the smirking form of Naruto and he was about to counterattack when he noticed he wasn't alone and stopped himself.

It didn't stop Vali of from muttering all sorts of obscenities beneath his breath as he made his way towards them. ''What do you want?'' The way he spoke earned him a nudge to his arm courtesy of Naruto who shook his head.

''Azazel wishes to see both of you.'' Penemue repeated what she said earlier to Naruto and Vali hummed before he walked past her.

''Let's go then, i'd like to get some more sleep after we're done.'' Penemue and Naruto stared at Vali's back as he marched forward before quickly running after him as he turned the corner as neither of the two brothers knew the directions of the building they were currently in.

It was easy to catch up to Vali as he walked into a deadend which was quite amusing but now Penemue was leading them towards Azazel.

They spotted the man currently reading over some papers, he had spared them a glance which showed that he was aware of their presence though. After delivering them Penemue gave him a bow before she left the two alone. Azazel continued to look over his papers which made either boy shuffle around a bit.

''Tell me, between both of which is the older one?''

The sudden question made Naruto and Vali freeze and look at another for seconds before turning to the Fallen. ''I am!'' They both exclaimed at the same time and making their head snap and glare at the other.

''You? If i recall correct mother said that i was the oldest.'' Naruto said in a rather condensending manner making Vali grit his teeth.

''Liar!'' Vali pointed his finger accusingly at Naruto who appeared unbothered as he used a finger to clear his ears.

''Hm? You say something Vali?'' Vali choked and Azazel interrupted them then for as amusing it was to see he had an inkling of an idea they'd end up fighting if not stopped and potentially ruin his office.

''How about we'll skip that for now? Here,'' He handed them each a piece of paper and a pen. ''Fill these and i'll have someone make a file for each of you. After that i'll explain just what you'll be doing here regarding training and the like.'' He then stood up. ''Once you're done place them on my desk and meet me outside as i first want to see how far each of you are with your Sacred Gear.'' And with that he left the room.

* * *

End Chapter.

I know what you're asking, 'What about Issei?' Well, i have an idea for that so no worries or do... Whatever floats your boat.

I'll be working on my Yasaka x Naruto fic next so expect an update hopefully withing a couple days depending on how easy the ideas come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

 _ **BOOM!**_

''Azazel-sama…'' Nothing.

 _ **CRRRK. BOOM!**_

''Azazel-sama?'' Again, nothing. Not even a twitch.

 _ **BOOM. SHHHRK! BOOM, BOOOOM!**_

''Azazel-sama!''

This time the man in question jumped slightly in his seat, his head turned to the origin of the yell which showed him on of his subordinates glaring at him with a red face.

''Mmm, yes?'' Azazel offered nonchalantly as he snapped the small, orange book he was engrossed in close. One of his hands coming up to rub his blond bangs to the side and his violet eyes told him to speak.

''C-can you please tell those two out there to-''

 _ **BOOOOOOOM!**_

He was interrupted by the loudest explosion yet. It was loud and big enough that it caused the room they were in to shake as a result. ''...Tone it down a bit.'' He finished as he had to hold on to the table near him less he might fall.

Azazel hummed as the slight tremors died off before nodding. ''I see how this can be annoying.'' He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall to his right. ''Might as well check up on the brats and hope they're both still in one piece.''

The one paired Fallen followed his leader who walked past him and went outside. They walked a specific path that led to a wide area that was surrounded by mountains on all sides.

Once there Azazel stopped, prompting his subordinate to do the same as the Fallen leader watched two blurs clash in the air. A brief glance to his side showed him that his follower had some trouble following their movements though he couldn't completely blame him as their speed was impressive for their age.

Though as observed as he is Azazel could see that the holder of Ddraig was at an advantage as he nimbly moved out of Vali's range and his swipes missing him by only a bit. It was expected though, for Vali would need to be twice as fast and strong or get lucky with his Sacred Gear and divide his energy in time for Naruto's Sacred Gear gave him the advantage.

Ddraig's holder could just boost a single time at the start of their fight which would end up giving him quite the jump in power his rival. So Azazel mentally wrote down to train Vali's speed so he might be able to close in the distance before Naruto could get his first boost.

 _ **KABLAM!**_

''...That has to hurt.'' Azazel mused as he watched Vali's fist come in contact with his brother's left cheek and sending him crashing into a nearby mountain at high speeds. He could see a small gust of wind being expelled upon his hit and was sure that would hurt for at least a day or two. ''At least he knows now not to taunt his opponents.''

Azazel searched for the other boy, his eyes zeroing in on him once he spotted the boy's legs which were aimed towards the sky and twitching slightly.

''Ugh.. that really hurt.'' Naruto groaned as he slowly got back to his feet.

'' **Fool, i told you to take this serious but you ignored me. Enjoy your aching jaw for the upcoming days.''** Ddraig chastised him before breaking contact.

''Tch, i was just caught off guard..'' He muttered to himself as he looked to see his brother landing on the ground a bit away from him. His fingers twitched as he took note of that stupid smirk he wore.

He only made a few steps when the sound of someone clapping reached both brothers. ''Splendid fight you two had.'' They saw Azazel coming over and hid their surprise as neither had sensed anyone else present. ''Though, next time ask someone to place a different barrier around here as you two were rather loud and were bothering others.'' He would've gestured to the man that had came to him but he was gone after seeing Naruto being hit into a mountain.

''Regardless, have you two had your daily two hours of studying under Penemue? I could swore she said something about it.''

''We have!'' The two boys replied, a bit too quickly for Azazel's liking and he crossed his arms and let a bit of his power loose.

''Really now?'' He leaned a bit forward and let his wings out for the added intimidation.

''A-Ah… you mean studying.. I thought you said something else…'' Naruto gave a weak chuckle before he shared a glance with Vali and both boys raced past him.

* * *

Left behind, Azazel chuckled lightly as he watched the small dust clouds they had kicked up with their speed.

''Hm? What was that, Euclid.'' A voice spoke up from within the dark room that let in not even an ounce of light. Yet, despite this the person who spoke had little to no issue with this. No, instead he embraced it, revelled in how it made him feel. It was like the embrace of a lover.

''I have news about Vali and Naruto, Rizevim-sama.'' His right hand man said.

''Oh?'' A silver colored eyebrow rose though whether this was because of interest or not couldn't be seen. ''And what might that be that has to do with my two.. 'favorite' grandchildren?''

''Well Rizevim-sama, reports have it that they have been taken in by the Fallen. One of our spies reported that they have seen the two walk around Grigori in company of Azazel.''

''..I see.'' Came Rizevim's reply after a few second silence. ''Knowing that man's interest in Sacred Gears we can expect them to grow exponentially, even with their tainted blood. Such a fool my own son turned out to be, to lose not one but two Longinus users. I should've dragged out his death some more. It was just a shame he turned out to be such a disappointment. Oh well, what can i say.. Euclid, make sure they continue to monitor those two as their developments are of interest.''

''Hai Rizevim-sama.'' Euclid bowed towards the son of the original Lucifer before he left the room with his teleportation circle.

* * *

''Going somewhere?'' Naruto questioned as he watched his brother put on his jacket he usually wore when he decided to head out. He himself was currently sitting at a table with his arm outstretched, palm facing upwards as he had his Boosted Gear activated.

Azazel was there as well, holding some sort of magical screwdriver or that was what it. It looked like a screwdriver to him so he called it such. He was tinkering with his Sacred Gear, looking into it and making slight adjustments here and there to make it easier to use and increase his knowledge of the Boosted Gear specifically.

Vali nodded his head and smirked. ''Yeah, i've been asked to check up on an abandoned building near Romania. They said there might be some strays roaming around for me to remove.'' He clenched his fist at the prospect of a battle.

Naruto shook his head as he took note of the look on Vali's face before he jerked slightly as Azazel focused a bit of his energy into his Sacred Gear. ''Ugh. I wouldn't mind trading places,'' His arm twitched again. ''Instead i'll have to suffer under Penemue later.'' He shivered.

''Mhm, i wouldn't mind ending up under Penemue and i doubt many would.'' Azazel made the off handed comment which caused Naruto to look at the man for a few seconds before blushing as he understood what he was implying.

''Vali, help me!'' Naruto pleaded only to receive no answer. Turning to where his brother was standing, he looked only to see him gone. ''Eh!? Damn you Vali for leaving me here!''

To make matters worse, moments later that same door opened and he gulped as he spotted the long purple hair that belonged to devil herself, or in this case Fallen.

''Ooooh Naru-chan~!'' Her singsong voice reaching his ears as she made her way over to him with a wide smile. Despite the situation he found himself in Naruto still felt his left eye twitch at the way she addressed him. Especially that damned suffix she used for him.

''Woman, what did i say about-Mhmhp?!'' He didn't get to finish his sentence as she was now behind him. He didn't even see her move! A pair of slender arms wrapped themselves around him from behind, one around his neck and the other covering the lower part of his face which muffled his voice.

He wiggled in her hold, inadvertently causing his back to rub against her chest that she had pressed to his back. ''Ah~'' Penemue let out a soft moan, her warm breath tingling his right ear.

''Mhhmhm! Mnnhmn!''

''Brat, stop moving or i might accidently cut off that arm of yours.'' The casual, uncaring way Azazel spoke those words to him made Naruto comply almost immediately as he stopped his struggles and hung his head down in defeat. He was sure it would most likely not be an accident.

He sat there for what he guessed might be half an hour, stuck between Penemue and Azazel who didn't want him to move in the slightest before the latter was done.

''That should be it. Try calling the Sacred Gear out.'' Azazel instructed as Penemue reluctantly let him go. Doing what he was told he first deactivated the Sacred Gear before reactivating the gauntlet.

 **[Dragon Booster]** The gauntlet announced as it appeared and Naruto looked at the man with a raised eyebrow.

''Did you notice anything different?''

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. 'Ddraig? Has something changed as i didn't quite notice.'

' **Mhm, maybe as i'm not quite seeing any differences. Though i did feel like the Sacred Gear activated quicker. It felt like a second or perhaps even less so you might have missed it.'**

'I see. That could be it as i never paid much attention to it if i'm honest.' With that said he returned his consciousness back to the outside world where Azazel looked at him expectantly. ''Ddraig said he felt like it activated quicker though how much remains unsure.''

Azazel nodded as he rubbed his goatee. ''Well, perhaps once in combat you'll notice it more where even a single second can be a matter of victory or defeat.''

''I guess… Can i go now or do you need me for anything else?'' He really wanted to leave the room and escape Penemue's hold. He felt unsafe whenever she was near for some reason.

''Huh? Ah, sure.'' Azazel waved his hand and quicker than expected Naruto freed himself from the grip around him and made a beeline towards the door which he threw open and slammed close behind him.

''Awww.. Fishcake-kun~'' Penemue whined as he had left her in the room with her leader who was scribbling down notes regarding the Boosted Gear and the slight tweaking he had done. ''How adorable that he thinks he can escape me.'' She giggled before she too got up and skipped out of the room to find him.

* * *

''Uuuurgh..'' Naruto let out a drawn out groan as he let himself fall face first on top of his bed located in the room he had been given. After they had gotten everything settled Azazel had assigned both himself and Vali rooms which were next to each other. They were decent sized rooms with only the bare essentials present, leaving the rest to be decorated by them if they wished to do so.

Another groan left him, this time as he rolled over onto his back. His chest rose and lowered with each breath he took. He damn sure hoped Penemue wouldn't come in here as he had finally gotten rid of her.

While Vali was having fun out there fighting he was in his room, laying on top of his bed in order to evade a crazy woman. He better be sent out next time or else he'll end up blowing a gasket or something.

The sound of knocking coming from the other side of his door made him freeze him, thinking that it was Penemue that stood on the other side.

His fears were unwarranted though as he heard Shemhazai voice, muffled as it was.

He slowly got to his feet and dragged himself over before unlocking the door. ''What is it?'' He questioned as he looked at the man that was one of the highest ranking members of Grigori.

''Follow me, i have something for you to do.'' A single silver colored eyebrow rose as Naruto stared at the man who had turned around and began walking, pausing briefly to make sure he was actually going to follow after him.

* * *

''Whoa…'' Naruto let out an impressed whistle as he was led towards a rather large room that had a table in the middle with on it a large map of the world visible which had several markers present.

Surrounding them were multiple other tables with on it weird contraptions Naruto hadn't seen before in his life. Nonetheless, he didn't get the chance for a closer look as Shemhazai waved him over as he was looking over the map.

Standing at the table he placed his hands on the surface as a way to lean in a bit and get a better look as Shemhazai outlined the upper area that belonged to England.

''..Scotland?'' Naruto said in an unsure manner as he looked at the area. It was either that or Ireland and he wasn't quite sure even with what Penemue has been teaching him and Vali, though from the nod he received he was apparently correct. ''And this has to do with me?''

''You see,'' Shemhazai turned to look at him. ''There have been reports of some.. supernatural sightings around here,'' To Naruto's shock the map began to zoom in on the upper left area of Scotland, an area named Skye being highlighted in particular. ''This area is where the activity is reported to be the highest. I was about to send someone out to investigate or at least get a good look at it when i remembered you were still here and not doing anything so might as well send you since i'm sure you're quite bored.''

Here Naruto nodded for he indeed didn't have anything better to do. ''I don't mind investigating though i'm not sure how to get there..''

''Here,'' He was handed a small device that easily fit in his hand. ''It's an advanced gps device created by us that you can wrap around your wrist. It's small form makes it easy to use and it gets real time updates from other users of the device. It also allows communication between two holders. Your brother has been given one as well when he went out earlier.''

Naruto continued to stare at it for a little longer before he secured it around his right wrist. ''Anything else or can i head out?''

''No, you're good. If anything's wrong don't forget to contact us with that okay?'' Naruto gave him one more nod before he left the room, putting on his own jacket as he got ready to leave. He did a few stretches once he was outside before looking on the little device attached to his arm which direction he should fly.

Once he had that set his wings appeared from his back and he got ready to leave when-

''Fishcake-kun!'' His head snapped around to see Penemue running towards him with her arms spread wide. He gulped as fear gripped him and as fast as he could he shot upwards before flying off, not even sparing her a glance as he left.

* * *

His feet softly touched the ground as he landed in some grassy plains that seemed to go on forever. It was quite beautiful, especially with how the sun gave it something akin to a golden glow.

He had landed near Skye which according to the device was south east of him. Looking around however showed nothing that caught his attention as the area was kind of flat with only a couple hills far in the distance towards the east.

So he headed off to where most activity had been sensed. Where else would be a better place to start after all?

Naruto hummed a soft tune of a song that had been stuck in his head as he walked, though he made sure to keep his eyes open. An eyebrow of his rose as he took note of the ankle high mist that blanketed the area he was currently walking through before shrugging his shoulders as he couldn't sense anyone around him.

It was only when the mist got thicker to where he could barely see through and when it began to reach his waist that he became wary and summoned his Boosted Gear incase he needed to fight.

A sudden loud howl, like one of a wolf reached his ears. Quickly he spun around as it sounded quite close, his arm that held the Boosted Gear rose as he could use it as a defense. Nothing was there, even as he blew out a harsh gust of wind it did nothing to disperse the mist that only seemed to get thicker and thicker.

His fingers twitched and he could feel his heart beat in his chest as his eyes darted around to look for any signs of the howl from earlier. But the only sound heard were those of his own footsteps. And yet Naruto couldn't help but feel as if a pair of eyes were staring right at him.

 _Grrrh!_

A growling noise came out of nowhere and again he spun around.

''Who's there!'' He asked loudly but knew it was a futile attempt as only a fool would answer back. Then it hit him… He was a devil! He had wings and could fly out of here!

Not a second was wasted as four pairs of wings sprouted from his back and he readied himself to get out of here and report back what he found. He only made it a few feet in the air however when he felt something wrap around his leg and stop him from leaving.

''What? Ddraig?!'' He cried out as he did his best to let whatever it was go of his leg.

'' **I don't see anything partner! Try firing an attack!.''** Naruto followed his advice as a magic circle formed in front of him and he fired it beneath him in what he hoped was the direction the thing holding him was.

For a moment he thought he had it when he didn't feel any resistance and just as he was about to flap his wings the grip returned full force, this time even stronger than before. He panicked as he could feel it dragging him down and commanded his wings to flap as fast as possible.

 **[Boost!]** His energy doubled and so did the speed at which the wings on his back flapped as they worked overtime. Yet, even then he still felt himself being dragged down. **[Boost!]** His energy, now quadrupled, still was no help as he continued to lose attitude.

His breathing became erratic and he could faintly hear Ddraig calling for him to calm down in the back of his mind but wasn't focused on that. In fact, he wasn't focused on at all as he felt a second something wrap around his other leg as well and slowly creep up his torso, holding down both his arms and continuing its path as it covered his mouth, nose and eventually his eyes.

As the need for air became more and more, his struggles slowly began to cease until it eventually stopped completely as he had lost consciousness. On cue, the mist started to disperse and the shadow that belonged to his passed out form grew in size before swallowing him whole.

* * *

''Mhmm.'' A soft groan left his parted lips as his form turned and twisted. ''Nhgh..'' His fingers dug into the soft material beneath him. A single eye slowly fluttered open and a golden iris shone in the dark of the room. ''What is..'' He trailed off as he realized he was laying on top of a comfortable bed. A soft pillow supported the weight of his head as he laid there on his side.

It was only when he remembered the events that happened that likely ended him up here that both his eyes snapped open. He focused slightly and sensed that there wasn't anyone else in the room with him which calmed him somewhat as he slowly rose so he was sitting.

There were no lights in the room, only a window of which the view was blocked by dark curtains.

Stepping out of bed he realized he was wearing different clothes than he had when he had gone out. And when his feet made contact with the cold floor he realized he was barefooted. He frowned at the thought of someone else unclothing him.

He made his way over to the currently blocked window before pushing the curtains to the side and taking a look outside. When he did so he was sure his eyes were about to fall out of their sockets.

It was dark outside, very dark with the only source of light being one currently blocked by grey, ominous looking clouds. From what little there was illuminated he was in some sort of castle? He wasn't quite sure as he didn't see anything like it when he arrived. And what's with the jagged rocks that were pretty much everywhere?

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he could make out a faint outline of someone walking aimlessly before blinking repeatedly as he was unsure if he saw it correct but did it just walk right through the rocks?

''..G-ghost?'' He whispered to himself as that was the only thing he could think of as he paled. His skin turned several shades whiter when he noticed dozens of similar spectral forms walking back and forth, through objects and others like them.

It wasn't until one of them turned their head towards him, its empty eye sockets staring right at him that he had enough and swiftly pulled the curtains to cover himself as he felt naked under that gaze.

Turning around, his eyes searched for the door which he found once he everything became a bit more clear to his eyes. He made his way over, slightly pulling the door open enough to peek his head through. It was an empty hallway that was lightly illuminated by some candles strung up against the wall.

So seeing that the coast was clear he silently entered the hallway, the door clicking shut behind him. He looked left and right, unsure which way he should go. ''Eeny, meeny, miny, moe..'' He sang to himself before going right.

His footsteps made little to no sound as he walked as he still was unsure who else was present in this castle that had appeared out of nowhere or so it seemed at least. He paused as he stood in front of a door, giving it a light push. It didn't even budge as it was locked and this repeated itself each time he came across a door.

He stopped completely as he turned a corner and took note that the hallway led to a large open room. Quickly he moved so he was hidden with the exception of his face as he peeked around the corner.

There was a person sitting on some sort of throne there, in the middle of the hall. Even from the distance he was he recognized the person as female. She sat there with one leg crossed over the other. Clad in a full-body suit that was slightly see through in some areas, her stomach and legs especially. It hugged her body quite nicely as it highlighted her curvaceous form.

While he hadn't yet entered puberty he was capable of appreciating the other gender and whoever this woman was he found her really beautiful. She had long purple hair that framed her face but it were her eyes that he found mesmerizing. They were red and reminded him of rubies with how they seem to shine in the dimly lit room.

It was then that her eyes casually landed on him and they made eye contact that he froze. His heartbeat quickening and his mind screamed at him to run away but for some reason he couldn't…

''I know you're there, boy. Show yourself, for i don't appreciate cowards.'' Her voice rang out to his ears. It held little emotion yet he found himself moving and before he was aware of it he was standing in the middle of the room, a dozen feet away from her.

He swallowed as he did his best to meet her gaze, something which was harder than he had imagined it would. Even now with her just sitting there he could feel the immense power she held, even Ddraig warned him to be very careful in this woman's presence and that he would be no help if she were to attack him.

..Which she did.

It were only his instincts that saved him from being bisected as he moved his head to the side. A spear, a color so red it could've been coated in blood flashed past his face, taking with it a few strands of his hair.

He spun on his feet, briefly catching the purple haired woman's crouching form as she had moved with speed that was simply beyond him as she literally disappeared before his eyes. Even as he let his senses spread it didn't help for he could sense her all over the room.

 **[Dragon Booster!]** He let the gauntlet cover his arm as he jumped back, a deep cut appearing on the ground he previously stood yet the woman was nowhere to be seem. **[Boost!]** He began moving around the room as well, knowing that standing in one spot would only make him a much easier target. he ducked, weaved and twisted his body. All of this to buy more time so he could double his power again. He caught flashes of red every now and then followed by another cut that appeared either on the floor or walls of the room.

His eyes working over time as he tried to find a way out of here, only to come to the realization that the way he entered wasn't there anymore. **[Boost!]** He formed a magic circle which fired a concentrated beam of magic into a nearby wall. Yet, upon making contact he was in for a shock when nothing seemed to happen, and the surprise state it had left him in nearly costed his life as he just managed to raise his gauntlet covered arm that blocked a downwards slash.

Though, the amount of force behind the swing was enough to send him careening into a wall that he met head first.

''S-shit!'' He cursed as he quickly got up, lightly dazed as he stumbled forward. 'Just one hit and i'm already reduced to this…' He clenched his fist as his eyes began to glow. 'At this rate i'll never be able to reach my goal,' An image of his father and grandfather flashed in his mind, making him grit his teeth as he could almost hear there mocking laughter. ''I won't- I-I won't give up! I have an entire life ahead of me! Goals i have set for myself and i promised myself i won't die, not until i've achieved every one of them!'' Naruto cried out as he threw his head back and power exploded outwards.

The amount of power that could be felt was enough to make even the spear wielding woman halt, a small smile gracing her face before it was wiped out as quick as it had appeared. 'That resolve.. how long has it been since i've felt this way?' She truly missed this feeling. 'Yes, he is the one. Worthy. A drive to improve himself, no matter what it costs.' She could tell, just by looking at him he had the potential to become one of the strongest.

As the power died down Naruto could be seen glaring at her, his chest heaving with each deep breath he took and he held his covered fist out in her direction. **[Boost!]** The announcement barely finished before the woman moved once more, this time at even higher speeds and Naruto didn't even realize when he lost consciousness.

His form was stopped from impacting the ground as she held him up with a single arm. The clothes she had given him were now filled with holes and tears. His red streaked, silver hair was dirty and stuck to his face and the gauntlet that covered his left arm had disappeared.

She let her weapon drop, the cursed spear merged with the shadows and lifted the boy up with both arms as one of the war blurred before the hallway Naruto had used to enter appeared.

''..Mmnm.'' Naruto made a soft noise as laid in her arms. She looked down at the boy that was cuddled in her hold before shaking her head.

* * *

''...Oi Azazel, where's my brother at?''

The man in question looked up from the small device he was currently playing with, adjusting it to suit his needs. ''Shemhazai has sent him out some time ago to investigate something of interest. I don't know when he'll get back so don't ask, probably just when he feels like it knowing you two.''

Vali crossed his arms. ''Hmp, hope he's back soon as i need to test this new move i have i seen when i was out. Well, i'm going to train then, later.''

* * *

He appeared in the place he had become familiar with over the years. Walking a few steps before he stood in front of an enormous red colored western dragon who had a single eye open that was focused on him.

'' **You're lucky to be alive, partner.''** Naruto send the dragon a look of confusion, prompting Ddraig to elaborate. **''That woman you fought, she's not one to be trifled with. I didn't think it was really her but it appears it truly is her. Listen well partner, that woman is very dangerous and i would say is even a match for that Fallen that took you in. Even i wasn't aware she's still alive and living her in Skye.''**

''Well, that's cool and all and makes me feel less bad about losing to her but a name would be nice..''

'' **Patience!''** Ddraig boomed as he lowered his head a bit. **''She's the Immortal Queen of The Land of Shadows, Scathach.''**

Naruto's eyes widened. ''Scathach, are you sure of that Ddraig? I know little bit about her but i thought they were just stories. At least most had her dying of old age but to think she's still alive.''

'' **Indeed, but you should know that legends are based on true stories. After all, us dragons are seen as mere fairy tales by the average human unaware of the supernatural. Still, you're in her castle currently and she spared you for a reason, i suggest figuring it out and don't act foolish in her presence.''**

''Alright, i understand, thanks.'' He waved goodbye as he felt himself regain consciousness.

In the real world, his eyes slowly opened and he was once again met with a dark ceiling. It took a second or two before he noticed the sensation of soft fingers running through his air.

''You're awake.'' The woman, who he found out is Scathach spoke calmly as she stopped her ministrations and stood up. He let out a soft whine as the feeling stopped before controlling himself and sat up so he could look clearly at the older woman.

''Yeah, i am..'' He replied slowly.

''Oh?'' Scathach lightly tilted her head sideways as she crossed her arms beneath her chest. ''What's with the change of attitude? Let me guess, that gauntlet on your arm told you of my identity, didn't it.''

''Yes…'' He did his best to hide his shock at how on point her guess was.

''Heh, i know what it is boy so no need to act so shy. It's rather unsightly.'' At those words Naruto collected himself and straightened his back from where he was sitting, his eyes meeting her own, showing that he wasn't about to be cower in her presence.

She liked it, she had no use for any men or boy that couldn't handle looking her in her eyes as she spoke. It was, to her at least, disrespectful.

''What happened to my clothes, again? Did you..'' He didn't finish but it was clear what he was implying and he couldn't help but blush at the though of someone else changing him.

''Change your clothes? Aye, i did indeed. They were unbecoming for one to sleep in.''

''..Oh, okay i guess.'' He was unsure what he could say in response to that.

''Listen boy, you've piqued my interest. No, rather, your words and unwavering will, even when presented with an unfavourable situation is something i haven't seen in a long time. Perhaps it's nostalgia? Regardless, i can see the untapped potential just by looking at you. Those eyes you hold, showing that you won't let anything hold you back from your goals. Yes, it is an admirable trait many would want..'' She shook her head when she noticed her thoughts began to wander off.

''I'm offering you the chance to be trained by me, an offer many have wanted throughout history but all lacked.. something i find within you. As i said before, you have so much potential yet lack a teacher that is willing to push you to your limits and beyond. If you know the legends regarding me you should know i have no qualms when it comes to that. So, what do you say?''

'' **Partner, accept her offer. I know of countless amounts of people even when i was still free that would kill to be in your position. Let Azazel focus on that brother of yours while you train under her, i assure you won't regret it in the slightest.''**

He could hear Ddraig's advice and how serious he was when he said those words. So with that in mind he looked right in her ruby eyes with his own that shone with determination and answered. ''When do we start, sensei?''

''Sensei?'' Scathach rose a single eyebrow. ''I could get used to that. We'll start as soon as possible. I first want you to inform whomever is your caretaker that you'll be here for another week in which i can get an idea of what your limits are. After that i'm letting you go.'' She moved her fingers and he watched as shadows shot up from the ground and entangled around her hand. ''Using the shadows i am able to contact you whenever i wish and make you appear right in front of me.''

''Damn.. that's handful. I assume you wish to keep this between us?''

''Aye, i prefer so.''

''Okay, you happen to know where the small device that was wrapped around my wrist is? I can contact my caretaker like so.''

''So that's what it is. I looked at it for some time when i saw it but didn't understand what it was. I'll go grab it along with some clothes you'll be wearing while we're training.'' His eyes followed her shadowed form as she left the room, allowing himself to fall backwards once he was alone.

He looked forward to her teachings as it was a sure way for him to get stronger. His goals were one step closer to becoming reality.

* * *

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

His form was a mere blur to anyone not experienced with high speeds as he soared through the air. He maneuvered himself and made use of his agility to make sharp turns and close misses as blasts of magic were shot towards him.

After another near miss he decided to retaliate as he turned himself so he was now able to look behind him. It was quite foggy, the area he was flying through and it wasn't after another barrage of magical blast were shot at him that he wouldn't know where he had to aim. So with that in mind he held a finger out as a small magical circle formed in front of it before he snapped his finger which caused it disappear and in its place formed over a dozen magic circle each the size of his head which then fired at their targets.

A series of explosions then followed but he didn't stop to watch as he remembered his sensei's words and that she wanted him to complete this route within ninety seconds or he would have to perform another hundred push ups as punishment for his failure.

If he were to fail that would be the fifth time for today then. The closest he had gotten had been ninety-eight seconds and he should've gotten it if not for the fact that one of the blasts had scratched one of the legs of his pants, resulting in him almost crashing into the ground from how unexpected it was.

But now that he was prepared he easily took care of them before spotting the ending area. He could see his sensei standing there in her skin tight suit as she idly twirled the spear in her hand.

A gust of wind made her hair flutter as he darted past her and quickly came to a halt before flying over to her.

''Please tell me i did it?''

She stared at him for a moment and he almost got lost in those ruby eyes before her lips parted. ''Eighty-eight seconds.'' She finally said making him release a breath he wasn't aware he was holding as he dropped to his knees.

''Finally… You really are a slave driver you know sensei?'' He got out between several deep intakes of air. He glanced up at her with a single eye and was surprised as he noticed her lips were set in a small, almost unnoticeable smile.

''Come on,'' His sensei nudged her head. ''We're heading back to the castle for lunch after which we'll be continuing your training. By the end of this week i want you to complete it within seventy-five seconds.''

''Ghrk!'' Was the sound that escaped his throat as he slowly got back to his feet while sending Scathach and incredulous look.

His sensei didn't offer a reply as she walked ahead which granted him a nice view of her backside as she walked. Damn his puberty and Azazel for turning him into this! It wasn't his fault his sensei was a woman of bewitching beauty. And her skin tight outfit really didn't help his case.

* * *

''Hey sensei, i'm wondering something..'' He looked at her from across the table they were seated in as they were having lunch. Scathach too paused and signaled for him to ask what he wanted to. ''This shadow land we're in.. does it continue on to other parts of the world or merely this island?''

''Just the island. Though that doesn't stop me from being able to traverse everywhere there's a shadow. However, the ghost you see here are from all over the world and are those who managed to escape the realm of the dead. You could say that this is the last obstruction in their path to the outside world.''

''I see. Can't you just close it off though? I remember Azazel saying something about grim reapers that are sent out to take care of any lost souls.''

Here Scathach paused as she didn't quite know the answer to his question herself. She never really considered the possibility of what might happen if she were to leave the land unguarded. ''I.. don't know.'' She responded after a minute to finish her thoughts.

''Oh..'' He continued his lunch after that.

''Naruto.''

''Yeah?''

''How long will you be staying here this time?''

He looked at her for a moment before shrugging ''Not sure. I guess until i'm needed back there? I still have that device with me that can be used to send and receive messages, i just turned off the its ability to track my position so they don't know where i train.''

''Good. Technology has advanced rapidly it appears.''

''Yep, especially since regular humans don't have these yet. Not sure about the devils but i think they would have something too since i remember Azazel talking about one of the current Satans being quite a genius.''

''I see.'' Scathach stood up as she had finished her own lunch and looked to see Naruto was done as well. two tendrils rose up from the shadows and swallowed their now empty plate before she nudged him to follow after her as she began to walk.

He quickly ran after her while making sure not to end up distracted by her rear which bounced with each step she took. Damn hormones…

Scathach led him to a large open room much like the one he had seen her in the first time. And looking behind him be noticed that even the way out was gone and replaced by a wall. Immediately his danger senses alerted him as he materialized his Boosted Gear and held it up in front of him.

It was a good idea as without a warning Scathach whipped around and swiping her spear at his face.

Clang!

He blocked her attempt to decapitate him but the force behind her swipe still sent him sliding back some feet. He groaned lightly as it still made his arm sting a bit as he focused back towards his sensei, his eyes widen as he saw her tap the butt of her weapon against the ground causing several copies to materialize in the air above her.

He acted quickly as he released some of his highly potent demonic energy before condensing it in front of him to act as a shield as Scathach commanded the copies of her weapon to shoot forward. It took less than a second but to Naruto it felt like it was hours as each impacted the shield he had created.

 **[Boost!]** He doubled his powers just as the onslaught was over before leaning backwards, his eyes following the tip of the red spear that was now where his chest was previously positioned before he let himself fall onto his back and kicked up at the bottom of his sensei's weapon.

With a simple spin he got back on his feet and started channeling his demonic energy into the palm of his right hand and kept it there. Once he had a sufficient amount in his palm he released it in the form of a laser, swiping his hand from left to right where it exploded as it made contact with the wall.

Scathach, while initially surprised at his move wasn't considered a warrior queen for no reason and did a flip over it to she stumbled slightly as she didn't expect the explosion that followed.

 **[Boost!]** Her light stumble costed her as it gave him enough time to boost his power once more. Using more of her power she shot towards him before delivering a series of thrust that were either dodged or knocked away with his gauntlet.

''Take this!'' She heard him say as he created a magical circle behind him which shot another blast of demonic energy around himself and towards her. She twirled her spear at high speed which dispersed his attack on contact before in a blink of an eye she was behind him and lashed out with a kick.

He was caught off guard as her kick sent him crashing to the side. He didn't stay down for long though as he slammed his fist in the ground, resulting in a crater forming where his hand was. He tapped the ground once, resulting in a large magic circle forming on the ground before it disappeared.

Scathach quickly scanned the room to see what he had done but couldn't find anything as he charged her again. With a simple twist of her wrist she smacked him in the face with the butt of her spear before he doubled his energy again.

 **[Boost!]** Scathach had to concentrate a bit more now that his speed was essentially quadrupled from his base and she had noted that he was already ridiculously fast even when not using his Sacred Gear, it was one of the reasons he wasn't even allowed to use it during her training as she knew the better his base form was the more of a boost his Sacred Gear gave him.

She caught him in the corner of her left eye and was about to sent a jab towards him but was in for a surprise as a golden colored chain burst from the ground and wrapped itself around her arm and presented him with an opportunity to plant his fist in her stomach and making her slide back as the chain that held her went back into the ground.

She grimaced a bit as the force behind his punch had been more than she had expected as she made her spear enter her shadow while rubbing her stomach. Looking at Naruto she saw him smirk as he had managed to get a hit on her.

Of course, she didn't go all out on him but the effort she had put in to their spar was more than enough to kill a high-class devil and he was still young. It was kind of frightening how quick he adapted and progressed and if they kept going at this right it would only be a matter of a a year or two before he would surpass her in pure power.

''I commend you for landing a hit on me, Naruto. It happened earlier than i thought it would. Though, what are those chains you used as i haven't encountered those before. I could feel them suppressing my own power even from the brief hold it had on me.''

''Ah that.'' He scratched the back of his head as he answered. ''It's uh, it's something i inherited from my mother. She was able to create these chains except hers would come from her body. As you've experienced yourself they're able to suppress the energy from whomever it's holding with the exception of the caster.''

''Interesting. Does your brother have them as well or do you not know?''

He shrugged. ''No idea. I discovered mine on accident so who knows..''

His sensei hummed before gesturing for him to get down. ''Give me two sets of two hundred push-ups and we're done for today.''

Eyes wide, he stared at her and was about to protest before she silenced him with a single look. He just nodded as he positioned himself and got started, the quicker he'd get this over with the earlier he can rest.

* * *

Clad in only a pair of shorts, Naruto entered the bedroom he had been given during his stay here after having enjoyed a relaxing bath. His eyes were almost closed as he was tired. His body ached after the vigorous training of today.

Even now his arms lightly trembled from the push ups his sensei had him do which he felt even all the way towards his shoulder blades. As he dragged his feet over towards the bed he just let himself fall down face first, a moan leaving his throat as he sunk into the soft mattress and tried to clear his mind so he could sleep.

As he started drifting off he didn't notice as the door leading to his bedroom was softly opened and Scathach walked in. Gone was her combat suit and in place she wore a purple night robe that came up to her thighs.

''Naruto, are you still awake?'' Her voice, as soft as it was still reached him as he turned his head towards her before feeling his cheeks heat up from what little he could see of her in the dark of the room.

''Uhm.. s-sensei?''

''Hush, calm down.'' She told him as she made her way over to him. He was unable to tear away his gaze as she got closer, trying his best to focus on her face as her eyes seemed to glow in the room but it was quite hard as up close he could see that the robe she wore was lightly see through near her stomach area.

Had he not been as tired as he currently was he might've offered more resistance or at least he liked to think he would.

He stiffened as he felt his sensei straddle the back of his thighs before holding back a hiss as she trailed the tip of her fingers down his back. Opening his mouth he was about to ask what she was doing but the only thing escaping him as he parted his lips was a drawn out moan as he felt Scathach's soft hands start kneading his back.

He jerked a bit when he felt her fingers dig into the muscles near his shoulders which had been bothering him quite a bit. His face rose from the bed with a moan as he curved his back when she slowly worked out the tension with her touch before she paused and pushed his head back down and continued her work.

His muffled moans and groans were the only sound heard in the room as she continued to massage his muscles and he was thankful he was lying face down on the bed or else she would've seen a certain part of his anatomy.

Scathach continued to knead his back while taking note that his rate of breathing had slowed down and so had the sounds he had been releasing, making her understand that he had fallen asleep. So, she finished the massage she was giving him before she got off him and spend a couple second staring at his sleeping form, especially the calm expression he had on his face before shaking her head.

'What am i thinking?' She mused to herself as she ran her fingers through his soft hair which had surprised her the first time with how soft it was before she left the room and went to bed herself.

* * *

The following morning Naruto woke up feeling completely relaxed. He showed no signs of a person that had underdone grueling training for the past week.

He felt his cheeks heat up as he remembered what happened last night of his sensei. His sensei's body on top of his while her soft hands massaged his back and ridding him of any tension in his muscles. He was sure it was the closest he got to heaven without actually going there.

After putting on proper clothing he slowly he shuffled his way through the hallways, making his way towards the large room in which a long table with several chairs was present. He blushed upon seeing his sensei already there, back in her usual skin tight suit.

An amused smile graced Scathach's face as she took note of her student's reaction to seeing her. ''Morning.'' She greeted him as he sat down as well.

''Morning.. What's planned for today sensei?'' He propped his arms on the table and leaned his head on his intertwined fingers.

''I'm not quite sure yet. I think we'll keep things easy today-'' Scathach didn't get to finish her sentence as an explosion was felt both by herself and her student coming from outside.

Sharing a look with her student she nodded before she sank in the shadows. Naruto on the other hand got up and sped outside, his Boosted Gear materialized on his arm as Scathach arrived by rising from his shadow.

''Sensei, look.'' Naruto pointed towards a small group of cloaked beings that were huddled together. Their bony hands were visible, each wielding scythes and were sending concentrated amounts of energy towards the invisible barrier that surrounding Scathach's castle with each slash they made.

''Grim Reapers.'' Scathach whispered which wasn't missed by him.

They then paused and started bickering amongst themselves while gesturing at what Naruto and Scathach presumed was their target. Her castle. Seeing how their attention was currently on their companions, Scathach called for her spear and was ready to intervene when she was stopped as Naruto took a hold of her arm.

''Sensei, can i?'' He showed her his other arm that held the Boosted Gear. The green jewel on top of it glowed with power he had been collecting as he had silently doubled his power for little over a minute. ''I have a new move i wanted to try but not on you.''

Looking at him for a few seconds, her ruby gaze flickering between him and the Sacred Gear she eventually nodded and took a step back, making him give a nod in thanks.

Taking a slow breath he got into a stance as his gauntlet seemed to let out a pulse. ''Alright, here i go.. **[Dragon.. Shot!]** '' Thrusting his hand forward, a crimson colored beam of concentrated demonic energy shot forward from his hand. The beam was fast, immensely so as even Scathach only had to blink once before the beam had already reached the sky where it parted the clouds it traveled through.

The group of Reapers were consumed by his attack. It came too fast for them to realize and put up any sort of defense and when they did realize it, it was already too late as the amount of energy that had been put into the attack erased their bodies from existence the moment the beam passed through them.

Naruto watched the parted clouds as he regained his breath for that attack had taken a lot out of him. It was worth it though, definitely as the result was showing itself.

''That was impressive.'' He turned to see his sensei stand back next to him. ''Seems like you were hiding more than those chains of yours. Still, seeing the result i am thankful you didn't use it one me.''

''Haha yeah..'' He chuckled nervously. ''Me too as i'm not sure if that would've been smart in such a small room. Still, any idea what they were doing here? It can't be coincidence that they appeared here after we had a discussion about this, right?''

Scathach looked at her student as she clicked her tongue. ''Maybe. Perhaps someone tipped them off as i haven't had to deal with them before. They work for Hades if i remember correctly so he might've ordered them to.''

Naruto blinked at her. ''Hades? Like the one said to be one of the top ten strongest in the world, that Hades? I think Azazel told me a bit about him though whatever he said didn't quite stuck with me…'' He trailed off with an awkward smile at the amused look she sent his way.

''Let's just head back inside as i ponder on what to do for today. I might just send you back towards Azazel for now.''

''Eh?'' He got out as he watched his sensei merge into his shadow and leaving him by himself. ''Come on.. You could've at least brought me with you!'' He yelled to no one.

* * *

Vali growled as Azazel evaded yet another one of his fist with the back of his palm. Despite that he fluidly continued and lashed out with a kick as he spun around.

It was a fast kick and the force behind it would be more than enough to lay out a lesser Fallen but to Azazel it was child's play as he merely held a hand out and caught his leg at the ankle as he shook his head. Though he did wince a bit at the force.

''Too predictable Vali.'' With a flick of his wrist he sent his student careening towards the ground where he crashed as he himself slowly descended. ''You know, you need to make it less easy for one to read your next move,'' He said to his student, unbothered by the scowl present on his face. ''Aside from that we're going to have to train your base speed and strength if you want to stand a chance against that brother of yours. I'm sure you've seen it as well, the progress he has made with whoever is teaching him. You need at least double his speed and strength or else he'll mop the floor with you after one boost.''

He knew Vali didn't like hearing how inferior he was to his brother, which showed at his balled up fist, but it was necessary for him to realize that his current rate wasn't enough. Azazel could tell Naruto had gotten stronger just by being near him as his presence was much more noticeable compared to before he had started training with his mysterious teacher.

That was another thing Azazel had tried to figure out. Unfortunately the boy had managed to turn of the tracker he had built into the device. He had even had a couple of his men try and follow him only to lose sight of him somewhere around Hungary.

''Yo Vali, pervert!'' Two heads turned to see the person they had been talking about leisurely making his way towards him with one hand in his pocket and the other tapping against the side of his leg.

He stopped a couple feet away and graced them with a lazy wave of his hand, his eyes flickering between Azazel and his brother.

''Naruto, back already?'' Azazel asked while ignoring the comment made about him as it wasn't a lie. He was a pervert and a proud one at that.

''Yeah. After a certain something happened sensei allowed me some time off. That and my growth was more than she expected and needs to revisit my training schedule.''

'She?' Azazel mused to himself as he finally got some more information out of the holder of Ddraig regarding who's teaching him. Still, that wasn't enough as he didn't really know who could push him to improve so much in such a short time.

He'd have to look into any powerful woman around and willing to train a descendant of Lucifer without any ill intentions.

''Grab your brother and see me inside as we'll be heading out later tonight. Initially i was only going to take Vali but with you i might as well bring you along.''

''Ugh, fine..'' Naruto groaned as he watched Azazel walk away before turning and making his way where his brother was lying on his back with a frown on his face. ''Oi, get rid of that frown or i'll tell Tobio. I'm pretty sure he won't like seeing his little boyfriend sulk.''

Hearing his words, Vali's frown morphed into a glare which he directed at his smirking brother. He was tempted to send a blast of demonic energy at his face but withheld from doing so as he slowly got back to his feet. ''Thanks for the help.. and i'm not gay!'' He grumbled out as he brushed past his brother.

''Eh, stop being such a baby. How are we ever going to fight if you need my help for these mundane things? And what was that other part? I'm sure Tobio will upset when he hears that. I thought you two looked like an adorable couple, really.'' This time Vali's emotions got the better of him as he did indeed fire a blast of magic at Naruto who unfortunately dodged it and laughed.

 **[''Calm yourself partner, he's riling you up on purpose. Focus on increasing your power so you can wipe that smirk of his of his mouth and show everyone the might of The White Dragon Emperor!'']** Vali smiled slightly at Albion's words as the dragon's roar echoed inside of his mind. He was right. After all, actions speak louder than words and he would relish in beating his brother's face in when they would fight.

* * *

''We're here!'' Naruto called out before he entered the room following Vali.

They saw Azazel engrossed in some papers that didn't interest either of them as Naruto plopped down while Vali leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

Azazel didn't immediately acknowledge their presence as he continued to read until he was done. Only then did he look up from the paper and flickered his gaze between the two boys.

''Later this evening we're heading to Kyoto.'' He paused for a moment to see if they had any questions but aside from Naruto who rose a single eyebrow they showed no reaction. ''I have a meeting with the youkai to discuss certain matters of importance to both them and Grigori. You two will be coming with me as i want you to get more knowledgeable with the other factions and meet new people.''

''Kyoto!? I always wanted to go there. Our mother used to tell us about it.'' Naruto and Vali shared a smile at the memory. ''We never got the chance though..''

''Well… now you do. So no fighting or anything for the rest of the day. It would be rather disrespectful to show up all dirty.'' Azazel meant this more so for Vali as he was the wilder one of the two.

''Sure, i'll get ready and hope i have something nice to wear..'' Naruto muttered as he stood up and left the room.

* * *

''We've arrived.'' Azazel said as he touched down with the two boys following him shortly after.

''It looks beautiful..'' Naruto spoke softly as his golden orbs flickered around and taking in every bit of scenery with his hands on his hips. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a black belt that had the Lucifer crest as the buckle. With that he wore a black button up shirt that had the top two buttons undone with over it a snow white jacket with fur lining around his neck.

His fashionable choice of clothing and his Lucifer genes made him a very handsome person. He had lost count how many fallen women had blushed upon seeing him even if he was much, much younger than them.

Likewise, Vali too had to deal with those same problems. His brother was wearing black jeans with a white belt. He also wore a button up shirt though his was white and had a black jacket over his.

The light of the sun that was going down reflected of off their silver hair, less in Naruto's case due to the red streaks he had mixed in with his.

Soon after they all had landed, two men approached them. Or youkai rather as they had the appearance of a crow including two wings coming out of their back.

They stopped in front of Azazel and bowed. ''Welcome to Kyoto, Azazel-dono.'' And Azazel gave a slight bow in return. ''And who might they be?'' They inquired as they glanced at the two boys with the man.

''They're my students who i brought with me. I assume it's no trouble given that i was expected to bring someone with me in the first place?''

The guards inspected the two boys, brothers they assumed as their looks were quite the same, and could sense small traces of demonic energy from both of them. They didn't make a comment about it though as they nodded before motioning for the three to follow after them.

''Waaaah, this is beautiful..'' Naruto said as he looked around in wonder. He could see youkai of all sorts wander the streets. Small stalls selling all sorts of stuff ranging from food to toys where everywhere, there were even some he saw youkai play games at.

Vali rolled his eyes at his brother's behaviour as he kept his eyes focused in front of him. He had an image to keep up, after all.

Azazel on the other hand sported a small smile as he glanced at Naruto walking behind him. He could see that they boy wanted to go out and explore but he had promised him they were going to meet with the leader first and that he could go out and explore afterwards.

''We're here.''

Hearing that, Naruto focused his attention back in front of him before his eyes widen as they were in front of a large palace and allowed his eyes to take in every bit of detail. ''It's beautiful.. Say Azazel, why don't we have building like these in Grigori?'' He asked of his caretaker as he and Vali came and stood next to him after their escorts told them to wait here.

''Well.. That's because-''

Azazel wasn't able to finish his sentence as the sound of wooden geta impacting against the cobblestone ground reached them and caused Naruto to redirect his attention, only to blush immediately after doing so.

''..Beautiful..'' He whispered out loud enough for Azazel to hear and turn to him only to see him transfixed on a certain someone.

He smirked but couldn't blame the boy as the woman slowly walking towards them was said to be one of the most beautiful one in the supernatural world. Long blond hair that was done in a loose ponytail that reached down all the way down to her legs. Sparkling golden eyes that shone with kindness. Delicate features with her eyebrows cut short and she was wearing a shrine maiden outfit which made her voluptuous figure shine.

Naruto was so enthralled with the woman he didn't even notice the nine tails waving behind her or the pair of fox ears on top of her head. He cheeks turned pink as he locked eyes with the woman for a brief moment.

''Who is she, Azazel?'' He softly asked his mentor while keeping his eyes on her as she made her way towards him.

''Hoh? Does someone have a crush?'' He teased but when Naruto didn't answer he saw that the boy was completely focused on the woman. ''I see. Look Naruto, her name is Yasaka and i advice you not to try as she is very sought after woman and probably has rejected countless of offers.'' 'Including my own' But he didn't say that out loud as he still remembered her rejection. It was the first time a woman he had shown interest in flat out told him 'No'.

Having said his thing he put on a charming smile as she neared him only to choke on his breath as he saw that her cheeks were tinted in a light pink hue as she stole a few glances at Naruto.

'Damn those Lucifer genes…' He silently fumed as his student managed to do something he had failed to do just by looking at her. He cursed Lucifer for being a handsome man even after he fell from heaven and that all his descendants seemed to have inherited not only his looks but his charm as well.

''Welcome Azazel-dono.'' Her voice was soft, filled with kindness and Naruto swallowed as she greeted them with a bow.

''Likewise, Yasaka-dono.'' Azazel returned her greeting as he too bowed in respect for her.

''And who might… these two men be?'' Yasaka inquired as her golden orbs shifted between the two boys standing next to him though her gaze lingered a tad bit longer at the one that had been staring at her ever since she had arrived.

''The two are my students. Boys, introduce yourselves.''

Stepping back, Vali was first as he uncrossed his arms. ''Vali Lucifer, holder of Divine Dividing.''

''Lucifer?'' Yasaka let out a gasp along with the two guards that stood near her. ''And Divine Dividing!?'' That was a dangerous combination and everyone familiar with the supernatural knew that. A descendant of the first devil along with wielding one of the Longinus Class Sacred Gears pretty much guaranteed he would become a powerful person when he got older.

''And you?'' Yasaka turned to the other boy who was looking at her with a faint smile. The intensity of those golden orbs were making her feel self conscious as he surprisingly looked her in the eye as opposed to her body.

''Naruto Lucifer, twin of Vali over there and current wielder of Boosted Gear.'' He introduced himself to her with a kind smile he directed at her as pride leaked into his voice.

''Oh my.. To think i would meet not one but two descendents of Lucifer and both with powerful Sacred Gears..'' Yasaka licked her lips as she looked him up and down. He was handsome and his dual colored hair fitted him well. Reaching out, she surprised him and those around them as she took his hand with her own, feeling a slight jolt run through her body at the contact before she turned around and started walking back inside.

Naruto blushed at the sudden contact and how soft her hand was against his. He kept up with her though as he felt some of her tails brush up against him which he gave a light scratch which made Yasaka hold in a moan at the unexpected contact as her cheeks turned red.

Azazel, Vali and the guards that had come with her were left staring at their backs as Yasaka seemed to ignore each of them in favor of Naruto. Vali shared a look with his mentor as if he wasn't quite sure if this was really happening.

Azazel just nodded as he once more cursed those Lucifer genes that made women just fall for them.

* * *

Later in the evening Naruto could be seen overlooking Kyoto from his position that was on the second floor of the palace. His back was resting against the wall and his legs outstretched as he overlooked the beautiful city that was still active this late.

He really wanted to head out there but was told to stay here in the palace until their talks would be done despite Azazel promise.

The sound of a door sliding open got his attention and he turned his head to the side only to be met with the color red and a pair of feet in wooden sandals that were sticking out from underneath.

Tilting his head up a bit his eyes trailed upwards over the red hakama to the white haori before at the end locking eyes with Yasaka's own as she stared down at him with a warm smile that once more made his cheeks heat up.

''Ah.. H-Hello Yasaka..-dono.. don't you have meetings to attend instead of being up here?'' He asked of her while reluctantly adding the 'dono' suffix behind her name as a sign of respect even if it did take some effort on his part. He glanced at the tray she was holding though due to the difference in height he was unable to see what it held.

''No, i'm done with the talks for now. Azazel told me you were up here, Naruto-kun, and i came to see how you're doing since i noticed you were upset you couldn't leave.'' He felt his heart flutter at the suffix she used with his name. Yasaka put the tray down on the ground and he could see it held a bottle and two small cups. ''Also, there's no need for 'dono,' just Yasaka is fine.''

Next, she lowered herself elegantly so she was now sitting next to him and made her tails acting as a cushion. Her arm touching his as she joined him in gazing over the city.

Minutes passed in silence as neither felt like talking until Yasaka pulled the tray closer to her and began pouring the content of the bottle in the two small cups. One for herself while she held the other out for him.

Glancing at the small cup in her hand, he could smell the alcohol in it as he then stared at her. ''You know i'm not legally allowed to?''

To his surprise Yasaka huffed as she pushed the cup closer to him with a smirk as amusement danced in her eyes. ''You're a devil. Those rules are only for humans and it's just sake.''

Naruto looked at her for some time, his eyes shifting to the cup and back to her pretty face before a small smile formed on his face as he nodded and took the cup from her hand.

Smiling at this, Yasaka brought her own cup up and touched it with his before she brought it to her lips and downed it in a single fluid movement. Naruto watched her as she did so as she made it appear so easy.

In turn Yasaka stared at him expectantly as he too brought his cup to his lips and parted them and then downing it in a single turn much like she had done. He closed a single eye as he swallowed it in one go, it had a light burn to it which was actually quite pleasant after the initial sensation as he licked his lips when he was done.

''And?'' Yasaka asked to see if he liked it or not.

''Surprisingly taste nice.'' He replied as he licked his lips once more to get rid of any residue.

''I know right?'' Yasaka told him with a smile before she filled their cups again and much like before downed it in one go. ''Ahhhh~'' She sighed in a calm manner as a soft breeze was felt. She let her head rest on his shoulder and he didn't protest before he felt something soft tap against his neck.

Looking out of the corner of his eye he saw on of Yasaka's fluffy looking tails tapping against his neck until he got the message and leaned forward a bit before moving back. Her tail acting as a soft cushion for his neck and made it more comfortable to rest.

He was still sporting a light blush as he gazed down at Yasaka who was resting her head on his shoulder. The two ears on top of her head were twitching every now and then and it was rather cute if he could say so.

Time continued to tick by as the two stayed like that even as both slowly fell asleep in that position.

* * *

The following morning Azazel could be seen knocking on a door. ''Naruto, wake up! I thought you wanted to explore Kyoto today!'' He called out as he continued to knock in hopes of waking the boy.

It wasn't until a minute later when a servant walked by and addressed him. ''Uhm Azazel-dono, that room is still empty.''

''Huh?'' He turned around and faced the servant which was a young woman. ''What do you mean? I told Naruto this was the room he had been assigned to.''

''Well, what i mean is that no one has been seen entering that room. In fact, we haven't seen him get down from yesterday evening.''

The man blinked a few times before his eyes lit up. ''That's right! He said he would be on the second floor as it had a nice view since he was rather grumpy after hearing he couldn't leave.'' Thanking her, Azazel made his way to the second floor and after looking around for a bit a came across a sliding door that was halfway closed.

Making his way over the half closed door he stuck his head out before looking left and right and not finding anything. His gaze moved down a bit and his eyes widened at what he was seeing.

''Lucky devil..''

His student, Naruto, was there, sleeping with his back against the wall. But that was not the shocking part. No, that was the fact that he wasn't alone. There, asleep with her head on his shoulder was none other than Yasaka herself! She had her arms around him with her tails acting as a cushion and he saw that one of them was being used as a pillow for Naruto as those two slept soundly.

He spotted the sake bottle and two small cups that were with it and had a good idea how they ended up like this.

As much as it pained him, he had to wake them up as Yasaka was needed to continue the talks of yesterday and not to have her people worry for not seeing her around. So he reached over her and towards Naruto where he proceeded to shake him a bit until he slowly opened his eyes with a groan of annoyance.

''Ugh.. What is..'' His words died in his mouth once he noticed how Yasaka was holding him before he took note of a third person who was there. ''..Azazel?''

''Correct. I see that you've been busy.'' He joked but Naruto could tell the old crow was jealous of his position and would love to be in his place.

''Nothing happened you pervert. We just fell asleep after some drinks.''

''Nnngh.'' A soft feminine moan left Yasaka as she slowly began to wake as well. Her eyes fluttering open as one of her tails came around to wipe her eyes of sleep. ''Morning Naruto-kun..'' She greeted sleepily and unaware of Azazel who seemed to choke on something at hearing the affectionate suffix she added to his name.

''Good morning Yasaka. You mind getting up? Azazel is here and needs either you or me.''

With a pout she nodded and removed her arms from around him and untangling her tails before she slowly got up. Dusting of her haori and hakama she turned around to meet Azazel who was looking at her with his arms crossed. ''Had a nice sleep?''

''I did.'' Yasaka affirmed with a nod. ''It was very comfortable.'' She picked up the tray from yesterday and turned to Naruto once more. ''Naruto-kun, if i'm done with the talks early how about i'll show you around?''

''I would love that.'' He told her with a bright smile making her nod.

''Good. I'll see you during the meeting Azazel.'' With that she walked past the man, her tails swaying softly behind her until she was gone.

''Brat..'' Azazel began after he was alone with his student. ''I can't tell you how proud i am, while jealous at the same time. The things i'd do to have her hugging me like she did to you…'' He just shook his head. ''Go clean yourself and meet Vali downstairs. I gave him some money to grab some breakfast.''

''Sure.'' He waved his hand as Azazel left. He stayed there for a bit longer until he eventually decided to get up too as his stomach rumbled in need of food.

* * *

End Chapter.

Slight changes were made with Naruto and Vali's eyes which were blue before and are now golden.

Naruto and Vali are both fifteen years old currently.

Reason Naruto and Vali gave their full names is because in this story the Youkai and Grigori are on good terms with another and it would be smart to reveal they have two people with enormous potential with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

With a raised eyebrow, Scathach watched her student as she had taken note of the stupid smile on his face, one he had been wearing since she had seen him after these couple days.

She didn't think much of it initially and just let it be but seeing that smile still on his face and she would be lying to herself if she wasn't curious. So, she did the thing that came to mind and asked him. ''Naruto,'' She called out his name, getting him to pause as he was doing push-ups. ''Can you come here for a second?''

Blinking, he complied nonetheless as he got to his feet and skipped over to his sensei, his smile never leaving his face. ''What's up sensei?''

''I'm wondering as to what the reason is that has you smiling like that.''

''Ah..'' He scratched the back of his head as his cheeks gained a light blush, increasing Scathach's curiousity. ''Sensei, i think i'm in love.''

''Love?'' Scathach repeated curiously as she watched her student nod. For some reason she felt a weird stinging sensation in her chest, the emotions she could see clearly in his eyes didn't seem to help either.

She didn't even notice that she was frowning, her hand coming to rest on the place her heart lay until Naruto brought her out of it. ''Uh, sensei?'' He waved his hand in front of her face. ''Are you there?''

Scathach blinked a couple times before her ruby eyes regained their focus and granted him with a small, forced smile. ''I'm fine Naruto. I was just curious but you can go back to completing those push-ups i told you to do.''

''O-okay..'' He stared at her for a handful of second before slowly turning around and walking over to the area he was doing his routine of sit-ups and push-ups. He never noticed Scathach watching him as he continued with his warm up, her beautiful face once more adorned by a frown as she her feelings were left in turmoil.

* * *

''Urgk!'' Scathach let out a grunt of pain as she felt her student bury his fist into her stomach. She felt her breath leave her lungs as spittle left her parted lips as she was sent to the ground.

She groaned as she felt the stinging sensation on her skin, her body suit that highlighted her curvaceous body did little to lessen the force of his fist that almost left an imprint on her stomach.

''Sorry sensei!'' Flashing over to her, Naruto helped Scathach move into a sitting position as he held her straight with a hand placed on her back while kneeling near her.

''Mfm.. thanks.'' She mumbled as she rubbed her sore stomach, no doubt that hit was going to leave a mark.

''Sensei, is everything alright?''

''Huh?'' She glanced at him, unsure what he meant.

''Well, it's just that you seem a bit unfocused. Like that shouldn't have hit you, i'm even surprised it did myself. I had expected you to block my punch before sending me on my back and then criticize me for making myself easy to read.. Is something bothering you?''

''No..'' Scathach muttered as she bit the inside of her cheek. His hand was rubbing up and down over her back which sent small shocks of pleasure coursing through her. She could feel her heartbeat inside her chest as she felt body heating up due to their close proximity.

This couldn't be happening, right? He was still a boy and she was an old woman, even if she didn't look like it and wouldn't anyone else call her so. He was the first person she had been in contact with since her other student Setanta which had been over a millenia ago. She'd be lying to herself if she would say that she hadn't been lonely.

Not a single person had managed to enter The Land of Shadows which unknown to most was a mirror world encompassing Skye in its entirety. Here, her castle, Dun Scaith was still in its pristine state and used as her home as opposed to the ruins that were left in the human world.

She had come to enjoy her new student's presence as time passed. Getting on more comfortable with him the more they time they would spend together be it training, sparring or just having a simple conversation.

Their relationship started as student and teacher, simple as that and both were fine with it. After all, he was boy that hadn't even entered puberty yet when they first met. A boy with untapped potential she wanted to bring out of him.

Yet, having personally been responsible for his growth the last few years, both mentally and physically, she knew their relationship had changed.

She had caught him staring at her in a more.. appreciated way whenever he thought she wasn't looking. It wasn't that she was upset by that, far from it as she was aware with how revealing her outfit was especially to a boy going through puberty such as himself.

When she was still young and not cursed with immortality she was known as one of the most beautiful and sought after woman throughout the lands. And while she hadn't been out of the Isle of Skye since then, she very much doubted there were many who could surpass her.

And remembering her student's reaction from over a week ago, when she had given him a massage wearing only a thin, see through night robe reaffirmed her belief.

It actually made her wonder.. ''Naruto?'' The Lucifer descendent made eye contact with her upon hearing his name escape her lips.

''Sensei?'' He had sat down next to her and sometime during her thoughts she had began to lean against him.

''I'm wondering, who's the lucky woman you seem to be in love with?'' She turned her head and her ruby eyes looked at his face.

''Aaah~ Her name is Yasaka, a Kyuubi Youkai i met when Vali and I accompanied Azazel during a trip to Kyoto where he had a meeting to exchange info. She's really nice, beautiful too. Actually,'' He moved to retrieve his jacket that he had laid down nearby before returning and began searching through its pockets. ''I have a picture of us two somewhere here…'' After rummaging his pockets he retrieved his hand with in it a rectangular device which he touched a couple times with his finger before holding it up for Scathach to see.

Looking at it, Scathach took note of the beautiful blonde woman that was kissing his cheek as was blushing. Ah, just her luck that she had to be one of the few women that could match if not beat her when it came to looks.

In the picture he had one of his arms trapped in between her chest and Scathach felt her eye twitch as she took in the size her breast which were swallowing his arm whole. She took note of the tails and ears on top of her head which signified her status as Kyuubi.

Hm, it was going to take some effort if she wanted Naruto to herself. Thankfully she had the advantage that he spent a lot of time in her company and so, plenty opportunities.

Was is rude? Yes, but she could be a bit selfish for the first thing she wanted in hundreds of years.

''I see. You two look happy.''

Naruto nodded. ''Yeah, i was smitten by her the moment i'd seen her which resulted in Azazel making fun of me. Heh, joke's on him though as i've succeeded where he had failed. I've spent anytime i had with her when she wasn't in talks as she had shown me around Kyoto. Can't wait to head back there as Yasaka said i could come by whenever i felt like it.''

''Are you saying Azazel, whom you've told is a known womanizer was rejected?''

''Yep, Yasaka told me so myself. I couldn't help but laugh when she described the face he had made upon she declined. Still, i guess there does indeed exist something like love at first sight. I thought it was just bull.''

''Mhm, that's nice to hear…'' Hearing her voice and the certain tone it held caused him to turn his head and look her in the eye. The look she was sending him made him feel… strange. And for some reason he couldn't help but sport a blush under her stare.

It was the same feeling he had experienced with Yasaka but different at the same time.

Scathach's breathing seemed a bit slower, her chest rising and falling and Naruto couldn't help it as his eyes were drawn towards the two orbs that bounced a bit within their confines.

''Uhm.. sensei?'' Naruto's voice brought her out of her daze as she blinked a couple times to clear her mind, seeing him look at her as he ran his fingers through his hair. ''Are we going to continue my training or are we done for today?'' He didn't mind either. While it was quite short, it appeared his sensei wasn't fully there and it wouldn't do any good to spar with her the way she currently was.

''Guess a break wouldn't hurt.'' Naruto perked up at that. ''But only after you've done ten laps within two minutes.'' And just like that he deflated before saw her smirk and tap her wrist despite no watch being there. He understood what she meant though. She was already counting and he wasted no time as he summoned his Sacred Gear. **[Boost!]** He was off, breaking through the sound barrier as he ran a path that circled the Isle of Skye. He had ran this path hundreds of times by now but this was the first time he was using his Sacred Gear while doing so.

Scathach blinked. ''...I should've told him no Boosts.. I'll just remember it for next time.'' With a soft giggle she rose to her feet just as his form blurred past her, the gust of wind accompanying him sent her hair ruffling about.

* * *

An hour later and Naruto could be seen seated at the table, completely engrossed with the book he had open in front of him. The book was about runes. The different sorts, how to recognize runes and what they are for and how to start creating your own.

It was a book written by Scathach herself some time ago when she was bored and had nothing better to do. It was surprisingly easy to understand, at least for the basics, but that shouldn't come as a surprise given that her skill with a spear was said to move over to her skill when it came to ancient runes.

It actually reminded him a bit about Shinto Magic, their sealing magic to be precise. Though unlike the Kanji they used it were much more simpler looking symbols except the theory behind them were just as intricate.

''Huh, still reading that book i wrote?'' His sensei's voice rang out and he nodded as his eyes didn't leave the pages in front of him. He paused however as a sudden weight pressed down on his back, turning his head slightly to see Scathach leaning on him while reading from over his shoulder.

However, as he let his eyes travel down he did a double take at seeing her in her current outfit. Gone was the sensual and revealing full body suit she usually wore and in place was a black top that was a combination of a coat and skirt. Her legs were covered by black tights and letting his gaze travel downwards more showed him her footwear consisted of suede, black high heeled boots.

It was such a simple outfit but his sensei managed to still look attractive in it though that might be because he knew what she looked like without that underneath.

''You look pretty sensei, though i wonder what the cause is for the sudden change?''

''Oh that~?'' She threaded her fingers through his soft silvery hair, tracing the red streaks that ran through the soft locks. ''After the talk we had a week or so ago i decided i want to go out and see how the world has changed.''

''Really?'' He fully turned his head around to get a good look at her face. ''And where are you planning on going?'' He asked her before she pinched his cheek. ''Ow!''

Letting go of his cheek, she wagged her finger at him. ''I think you mean where _we_ are going as we're going together.''

''..Somehow i don't think you're giving me a choice..'' The smirk on her face told him all that he needed to know as he let out a sigh. ''Alright, but you still didn't answer my question.''

''I don't have anything specific in mind. We could visit.. what's it called again, Grigori or something?''

''Eh, i don't mind but why? I kept your identity a secret like you asked me to when we started.''

''Exactly.''

''Huh?'' Naruto was confused and let it show by his expression.

''That was when we first started. Seeing how far you've come now i think it's a good time to introduce myself. Perhaps even brag a bit about my teaching methods and the results they deliver.''

''Oh? Didn't take you for the braggin kind sensei..''

''I'm usually not but you should take it as a compliment to your own improvements that has me doing this.'' She ruffled his hair a bit before stepping back.

Naruto let out a sigh as he gave a light shake of his head. ''Fine. Let me get my jacket and we'll be off.'' He closed the book he had been reading before he got up and moved over to where he had hung his jacket.

He rolled his shoulders after putting it on and leaving it unzipped as he turned to Scathach. ''Well, how are we traveling, by the way?''

''The usual way. You'll head over to Grigori and i'll travel using the shadows.''

''Uhm, alright. I'll see you there then..''

* * *

It took Naruto a couple minutes of flying until he reached Grigori. It could've been much quicker if he had wished to but there wasn't any need for the moment.

He greeted a couple of Fallen that were guarding the area as he could walk right past. ''Oi Azazel!'' He greeted as he entered the building he knew he could find the man at. He was either here or out training Vali and he couldn't sense his brother around and neither could Ddraig.

The governor of Grigori looked up from the device he was tinkering with. To Naruto it looked as some sort of small golden colored spear but he very much doubted it was just that. ''Naruto? What brings you here?''

''Well.. my sensei wanted to head out and i decided to come here so you two could meet.''

''Really now?'' Azazel mused as he put down his tools and shifted his attention the boy. He had been wondering who the person that trained him was ever since he told him he had found another teacher. After all, he knew plenty of people who'd love to be trained by a man such as himself.

Though he would be lying if he wasn't curious to meet this mysterious teacher who had turned Naruto from a little boy into a young man that was on his way to become a force to be reckoned with.

Already Azazel very much doubted their was anyone his age that could pose a challenge to him with the exception being Dulio who he heard was one of the church's strongest exorcist and holder of the Longinus Sacred Gear; Zenith Tempest.

It didn't take a genius to see he was further along when compared to his brother which Vali himself too had noticed and had made him much more annoyed but also more determined to catch up if not surpass him.

He considered his own student a genius with his quick growth, no doubt partly due to his Lucifer blood. Yet, if Vali's a genius, what did that make Naruto whose growth was something unheard of?

Though, he also held a certain dislike for the boy. For no reason really.. Nope, not at all and it had nothing to do with the fact that a certain woman in Kyoto he was interested in prefered Naruto over himself. Nope, definitely not jealous after seeing that picture he had in which she was kissing his cheek.. Those soft looking lips that had evaded him all this time much to his displeasure and he won't ever get the chance to taste those himself. Even if he doubted he would've gotten them anyway.

Still, he focused his attention back at the Lucifer descendant who was merely standing there with his arms crossed, an eyebrow raised after seeing him regain his focus. ''I see, and where is this teacher of yours then?'' His purple eyes darted around the room and he couldn't sense anyone around them.

''Hm? Oh. Sensei, can you show yourself?''

Azazel narrowed his eyes and put his guard up as he noticed something happening with Naruto's shadow, fingers twitching as a figure rose from the pool of darkness.

The figure that rose from Naruto's shadow revealed themself to be a woman of exceeding beauty. Long purple hair, hers a more red-purple compared to Penemue's blue-purple with enchanting ruby eyes. A quick look and Azazel just knew that beneath those casual clothes that still made the woman appear very alluring laid a curvaceous body one would salivate to.

''And who might you be, miss?'' Azazel inquired respectfully at the woman he assumed must be Naruto's teacher. If she indeed is his teacher it wouldn't be far fetched to assume she had the strength in order to get Naruto to the level he was now at. That and while she looked rather innocent at the moment, there was this aura around her that told him underestimating her would only lead to his demise.

''Scathach.'' The woman answered in a voice that was powerful yet soft.

''Scathach?'' Azazel repeated as he blinked a few times. ''..The same Scathach from the legends? The one that trained Cu Chulainn?'' He asked warily and received a nod from the woman. ''Impossible! That can't be. You'd have to be over thousand years old and from what i know you are human or at least so is stated.''

The frown on Scathach's face almost went unnoticed by Azazel. ''True, i'm human but at the same time i'm much more. Some would consider it a blessing but to me it's nothing but a curse, a curse of immortality i've suffered from. It's understandable that you're shocked though, from what my student told me no such thing is mentioned anywhere. In some stories it is even debated whether Setanta or I even existed in the first place.''

''B-But… If you are indeed the one of the legends how come no one managed to find you. No offense but i know that plenty of devils have searched in hopes of adding you to their peerage.''

''Simple, i didn't allow them to. It wasn't until Naruto caught my attention that i had resigned to continuing my existence in solitude. Something about him spoke out to me. The determination to become stronger, to let nothing hinder them. The look in his eyes that showed he wouldn't stop until his goals were reached. It was something that was missing from those that and come hoped to find me before. And the few who did have it were too old for my liking.''

''Oh?'' Azazel suggestively rose one of his eyebrows but was ignored. ''Still, to think the legendary Scathach is still alive and right in front of me. You're also much more attractive than the stories describe you..'' He mumbled and saw her eye twitch at that.

''Yes… Those descriptions of me are… let's just say that whomever wrote those stories should be glad they are long since dead.''

Azazel nodded his head to her words until Naruto spoke up. ''Say, where's Vali? I can tell he's not around so did you send him out or something?''

''I did. He's been bothering me to sent him out on more challenging stuff you know? Something about me holding back during our spars which annoys him.''

''Ah,'' Naruto nodded as he understood what he meant. ''Yeah that's Vali indeed. Bit of a freak when it comes to fighting and risking his life. Wouldn't even be surprised if he got off on that as opposed to women.'' He joked which got Azazel to laugh.

''I can see it happen.''

Meanwhile, Scathach was silent as she listened to Naruto joke about his own brother. It was a bit interesting as she did in fact understand what he was saying but found it weird he would do so with his own family. Though, if she remembered right his family was rather messed up so it could be something that ran through their blood.

''So what are your plans? Will you two stay here for some time or continue on?''

Scathach and Naruto exchanged glances. ''I think we'll be moving on to Kyoto next?''

''Kyoto? Ah, you're going to see Yasaka i assume?'' Azazel said as he couldn't help but let traces of bitterness leak into his voice.

''Mhm. Sensei was curious as to who she was and what better way than for them to meet?''

'I don't think that's a good idea.' Was what Azazel wanted to say as he caught a certain expression flash across her face before it was returned to a neutral one. Yet, it was payback for him having the attention of the beautiful vixen him and many had lusted after. Perhaps it was childish but Azazel didn't care. It wasn't like he disliked or held a grudge.

He just was a bit upset and that's all really.

''Alright. See you around then.'' He gave a lazy wave of his hand before focusing back to the device he was busy with before.

Staring at the man, Naruto shook his head before turning towards his teacher and nodded, watching her melding with the shadows as he himself left as well.

* * *

''What? I thought I made it clear Naruto-kun could enter whenever he came by yet you have him waiting outside?'' He could hear Yasaka's voice all the way from outside where he was standing with his sensei next to him.

A moment of silence followed before the door that lead to the palace was opened and Yasaka came into view, a bit of an annoyed expression on her face that quickly melted away upon seeing him. He smiled at the foxy woman as she made her way towards him even after seeing her eyes narrow at his sensei who was with him.

Once she was close enough he spread his arms and pulled her in an embrace she returned, her tails swishing around during their hug. ''You're back already?'' Yasaka said though she sounded very happy and pressed her lips against the corner of his mouth.

''Yeah..'' He mumbled as he rubbed circled on her back as he still had her in an embrace.

Eventually though their embrace was broken and Yasaka straightened herself before focusing towards the purple haired woman that he was with. ''Naruto-kun, who is this?''

''This is my sensei, Scathach. She has helped me get as strong as i currently am.''

Yasaka let out a sigh of relief, one that wasn't missed by either of them as she inspected the ruby eyed woman. She could tell she was more than capable of holding her own. Something that was expected given that she trained Naruto. Pretty as well, while she wouldn't say she was prettier than herself, she seemed more than able to turn heads where she'd walk.

If it wasn't for how Naruto was treating her she might've felt threatened as they no doubt spend a lot of time together but it seems like he saw their relationship strictly as teacher and student.

Though she wasn't as sure if his teacher saw him the same as Yasaka didn't miss the look in her eyes when their gazes locked. She looked away as she felt her tails being played with and turned to see Naruto petting a couple of them.

''Well then. Moving on, how about we head inside?'' Yasaka tilted her head towards the palace that was also her home.

''Sure, lead the way Yasa-.'' Naruto froze and his head snapped towards the east and the Boosted Gear formed on his left arm.

At his sudden pause Scathach and Yasaka looked at him in worry as for the reason to his current state. Their unsaid question was answered as moments later they sensed a large amount of energy heading their way.

''Let's check it out as it might be an attack.'' Yasaka blinked before she realized she was in Naruto's arms, carried like a bride as four pair of wings came out of his back. He didn't even need to communicate with his sensei to have her understand what he had planned as he shot off into the direction the energy was at.

It was only a couple of seconds of travel until Naruto and Yasaka arrived near a clearing surrounding by forest on all sides near the border of Kyoto. He let Yasaka stand on her own feet though she stayed close to him with Scathach rising from their shadow shortly thereafter.

Their attention went towards the middle of the clearing were a boy around Naruto's age was standing. The ground around him was scorched as light seemed to be absorbed by his raven hair.

As they got closer the teen opened his eyes, revealing onyx orbs that looked at their group before stopping on Naruto after taken note of the red gauntlet covering his arm.

''Who are you and what is your business in Kyoto!'' Yasaka all but demanded from the teen as she sent him a glare.

''Hn,'' The teen grunted towards her, dismissing her even if she was pleasant to his eyes it wasn't what he came here for.

Being dismissed like that, Yasaka growled as flickers of blue flames left her parted lips before Naruto stopped her as he pecked her cheek. ''Easy Yasaka.'' Naruto sent the teen a narrow eyed look as he crossed his arms. ''So, how about you answer her question? It's obvious you're here for a reason as you don't seem as weak as you look.''

''Hmph, very well.'' The raven haired teen muttered as he rolled his neck. His onyx eyes changing color to red with three dots present in his iris and a rise in power could be sensed from the boy. ''My name is Sasuke Uchiha, son of Indra and i'm here to see if the rumors regarding you are true.''

''Rumors?'' Naruto questioned as he kept himself surprisingly calm after the teen's revelation regarding him being the son of a man that's considered on of the strongest beings in the world. He could tell however that Yasaka was feeling worried, more so for him than himself and he calmed her as he gave her hand a soft squeeze.

''Correct, Naruto Lucifer.'' Naruto's eyes narrowed upon him knowing his full name. ''Rumors of a boy around my age that's considered a prodigy amongst the supernatural world even if they don't know your identity like i do. Your brother seems a bit more disappointing so when i knew you'd be here i couldn't let an opportunity to see so myself go to waste.''

''I see.. So just me versus you huh.. Alright, guess i could have some fun for a couple minutes.'' He smirked at seeing the twitch of his left eye.

''Are you sure Naruto-kun?'' Yasaka asked as she worried for his safety.

Naruto cupped Yasaka's cheeks, making her blush from the unexpected contact before her eyes widened as he leaned in and connected his lips to hers. ''Of course i am. Don't worry about me, okay? I'm just going to see if he actually has the power to back up the shit he spews or just relies of his daddy's name like a little princess.''

''A-alright. Just be careful then and you'll get more of these later.'' This time it was her that initiated their kiss before breaking it and stepping to the side with Scathach, a barrier forming moments after they left.

''Heh, ready Ddraig?''

 **[Of course partner, let's show Indra's spawn the power of the Red Dragon Emperor!]** The gem on his gauntlet glowed in excitement as both got ready for their fight.

* * *

Chapter end.


End file.
